


[Podfic] False Faces

by Mercurie, sisi_rambles



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6405874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercurie/pseuds/Mercurie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki's early efforts at illusion experience a hiccup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] False Faces

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [False Faces](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5118707) by [Mercurie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercurie/pseuds/Mercurie). 



Length: 00:04:13

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/False%20Faces.mp3) (4 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/False%20Faces.m4b) (1.9 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
